East
Summary East (이스트, Iseuteu) is one of the Four Great Legendary Witches and the Witch Who Governs the Magic of Death and Rebirth. She is the master of Surtr and Etwal who is her Sorella and front man until 17 years ago. Because East needs Tasha to stop main antagonist North's plan, she protects and guides Tasha, urging him to get stronger. She is currently in a weakened state, resulting in a physical appearance of a young girl. Despite that, she is shown to be stronger than Varete, who in turn is many levels above Tasha. Unlike most Witches, East never had a hat to begin with. East is revealed to govern death and rebirth. East knew Edea Florence and Ryuhwan in the past. She offers Ryuhwan a contract with her in exchange for the name of the Witch who killed Edea. She also appears to know Halloween's true identity, revealing that if her last seal is released, she will become several times stronger. Her supporter is the Fiery Earth of Musphelheim's King, Surtr, though due to her weakened state she cannot fully utilize him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely much higher Name: East Origin: Witch Hunter Gender: Female Age: Several thousand years old Classification: Witch (She was one of the 4 Great Witches) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, high level magic which include Summoning, Fire Manipulation, Can reincarnate/resurrect those that she has killed, Telekinesis, Healing, Barriers, can conceal her mana so she won't get detected, can summon various golems and such Attack Potency: At least Town level (Even at her 'child' form, she was able to destroy a town), likely much higher Speed: Hypersonic via power-scaling Lifting Strength: Superhuman, higher with Surtr Striking Strength: Human Class, higher with Surtr Durability: At least Town level, likely higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters by herself, several dozen with Surtr Standard Equipment: Her broomstick and her supporter Surtr Intelligence: Very smart and tricky as well Weaknesses: When she gives mana to Surtr for some time, in order to reach his true form, she gets quite exhausted, also it seems she can't use the full potential of her powers like when she was in her original form. (Also she said that he can give him mana one more time) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reincarnation:' East is known as the Witch Who Governs the Magic of Death and Rebirth for her talent in this field. She was has the ability to immediately reincarnate the most powerful Witch in history which bypasses the typical Karma requirements that must usually be met first, although she herself didn't do the deed. She is capable of reincarnating/resurrecting those she's killed. *'Fire:' She is capable of burning objects without physical contact or any chants. She can do so by focusing mana on the object with or without eye contact. *'Telekinesis:' She can make objects float or move to her desire. This technique doesn't require eye contact. *'Shield:' A high-level skill that creates many small panels that overlap to form a complex defense. East can create them without chants. *'Heal:' East is capable of healing people as well as restoring inorganic but living objects such as Halloween. *'Summoning (소환, Sohwan):' East is capable of summoning her broom as well as Surtr's portal. *'Golem (골렘 Gollem):' A pre-made fake supporter capable of forming an Earth Wall from punching the ground. East is capable of applying spells on this creature and concealed much of her power while using this. **'Life:' East managed to create many inferior replicas of Golem. **'Armor:' East is capable of bestowing her Golems armor which protects them against sword attacks from those with powers equivalent to an A-Class WH. *'Conceal:' East can hide all traces of her mana so she won't be detected. She can even hide from Diana who is the best information gatherer currently known. *'Sorella (소렐라, Solella):' East separated a part of herself from her main body and created her sorella, Etwal, over 3 millennia ago. Etwal's strength was formidable with powers worthy of a Great Witch, but this cost East since her mana and magic needed to be transferred to Etwal to support her. *'Mana Source (마력의 원천, Malyeog-ui Woncheon):' Like all witches, East produces her own mana which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. The rate of mana she produces is extremely large since she is a person of her rank and is capable of providing sufficient mana to Surtr. *'Mana Manipulation:' After a witches' awakening, she can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. Of the Four Great Witches or even all witches in general, East appears to be the most accomplished and diverse spellcaster currently known. **'Regeneration:' Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. *'Mana Storage:' All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. Like all Great Witches, East's body can store a massive amount of mana without the aid of her hat, although the amount currently inside her is significantly less than when she was at her strongest. *'Mana Perception:' A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. *'Surtr (수르트 Suleuteu):' Surtr is East's only supporter to serve one of the Four Great Witches and has powers that rivals gods. Originally the King of the realm of fire, Muspelheim, he is powerful enough to beat most of East's foes even without her giving him mana. Surtr is a very powerful and durable supporter who can go toe to toe with S-Class witch hunters. He can also regenerate if East supplys him with enough mana (regenerated his right arm). When injected with mana, he transforms into his true form which causes his strength to increased dramatically and his hair becomes flames. In this form he is powerful enough to easily defeat two S-Class WH which gave Vihyungrang even more trouble. Surtr will stay alive as long as East is alive and supplies him with mana. He has power over the Fire element. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Witch Hunter Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Forcefield Users Category:Necromancers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 7